A second chance
by F. R. Loaiza
Summary: Una noche puede cambiar tu destino, aunque no de la manera esperada. Nunca se puede saber que es lo que te espera a la vuelta de la esquina o dentro de un bar. Tal vez te encuentres con una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz. #Emison #EmilyFields #AlisonDiLaurentis #PrettyLittleLiars
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Les traigo esta historia sobre Emily y Alison de PLL. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellas y la verdad son una pareja que me gusta mucho y que siento que no les dieron la importancia que merecian en la serie así que decidí escribir esto. Espero y les guste y si es así, recomiende esta historia.**

 **Les dejo el link del video (trailer) de la historia:** **/TDMCZWCKXBI**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Nota: Si les gusta Once Upon a Time o como escribo, entren a mi perfil para leer más historias. Gracias.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Pretty Little Liars no me pertenecen. Esta historia es solamente con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Camine varias cuadras antes de llegar al bar y mis pies dolían como si caminara sobre vidrios. Me había puesto mis mejores zapatos de tacón y me estaba arrepintiendo bastante. Cuando por fin entre al bar, pude notar que varios chicos volteaban la vista hacia mí y rogué porque ninguno de ellos estuviera lo suficientemente borracho como para que se me acercara.

Me había mudado a la ciudad hace poco y mi única amiga en ese momento: Spencer, me había convencido de tener una cita con uno de los pasantes en el despacho de abogados de su mamá; ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, pero accedí porque no quise molestar a Spencer y además me vendría bien distraerme de todo el lio de la mudanza y el hecho de conocer a alguien más en esta ciudad.

Me senté frente a la barra sintiendo un alivio inigualable en la planta de mis pies, llame al barman y pedí un mojito, necesitaba algo refrescante. Puse mi bolso en la barra y tome mi celular para revisarlo: ningún mensaje. Eran exactamente las 9:15 de la noche y yo moría por regresar a casa, poner una película y quedarme dormida.

Le di un trago el mojito y revise el teléfono una vez más, no sé si estaba esperando un mensaje que cancelara la cita o uno que la mantuviera en pie. Mire hacía mi lado izquierdo y pude contemplar a dos chico que probablemente no tuvieran edad para estar ahí; al otro lado, a un asiento de distancia, había una chica de cabello castaño increíblemente largo, su piel era morena y vestía jeans y una blusa color negro. Cuando ella volteo hacía mí no pude quitarle la vista de enzima lo bastante rápido como para que no notara que la miraba. Ella se me quedo viendo unos segundos y después me dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo siento — Me disculpe y sentí como el calor subía a mis mejillas.

Ella negó con la cabeza y dio un trago a su bebida.

—¿Tu cita no llego? — Preguntó la chica. En verdad me sentí aliviada al ver que no le importaba el hecho de que estuve mirando su fabuloso cabello.

—Eso parece

—Pues ya somos dos… Esto me recuerda porque deje de tener citas por un tiempo.

—Ni que lo digas.

—¿Era una cita a ciegas o conocías al chico? — Preguntó ella levantando una ceja.

—Cita a ciegas — Respondí cruzando mis brazos sobre la barra — Soy nueva en la ciudad, así que mi única amiga aquí me organizo una cita, pero creo que no tuvo éxito — Reí un poco y puse un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja — ¿Qué me dices tú?

—Cita por internet, ya sabes de esos sitios de citas que te dicen con quién debes salir — Pude notar que se sentía apenada por su respuesta, pero en estos tiempos eso no era nada raro — La verdad no me gusta la idea pero una de mis amigas me animo a hacerlo… Yo soy más de conocer a alguien en un bar y conversar, todo en vivo y en directo.

Sonreí un poco y di un sorbo a mi bebida, por algún motivo me había puesto nerviosa y me sentía sonrojada. La chica se levantó de su asiento y se sentó a mi lado extendiendo su mano.

—Soy Emily Fields — Se presentó ella.

—Allison DiLaurentis — Tome su mano con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es un gusto Allison, ¿Puedo invitarte un trago?

Observe mi vaso casi vacío y asentí.

—Me encantaría.

Emily sonrió, tenía una bonita sonrisa, y llamo al barman. Pidió un martini para ella y otro mojito para mí.

—¿Por qué te mudaste a Rosewood? — Preguntó ella.

—Quería estar en un lugar tranquilo, ya sabes — Me encogí de hombros.

—Bueno, creo que escogiste el lugar correcto.

—Spencer me hablo de la ciudad. Ella y yo nos conocimos en la universidad — Expliqué — Y decidí darle una oportunidad. Aplique para el puesto de maestra en la escuela y lo conseguí.

—¿Así que eres maestra? — Ella levanto una ceja y le dio un sorbo a su trago.

—Exacto… ¿Tu a que te dedicas?

—Soy dueña del Brew, la cafetería que está en el centro.

—¡Wow! Toda una empresaria — Dije levantando las cejas y ella soltó una pequeña risa.

—En realidad era de mis padres. Pero decidieron que yo me hiciera cargo de ella — Emily me miro por unos segundos sin decir nada y debo confesar que me puso bastante nerviosa — Quizá puedas pasar por ahí algún día.

—Me encantaría — Respondí con una sonrisa — Solo si tienes muffins de banana y nuez, son mis favoritos.

—Los mejores de la ciudad — Alardeo ella.

Seguimos hablando y riendo, tomamos un par de tragos más mientras platicábamos. Emily me conto que ella no había podido asistir a la universidad y por eso se había quedado en Rosewood, pero ella siempre había querido salir de viaje y recorrer el mundo.

Tome mi teléfono y me di cuenta de que era casi media noche, no quería irme pero mañana era mi primer día en el trabajo y no quería dar una mala impresión.

—Creo que debo irme — Dije ladeando la cabeza y poniendo el celular en la bolsa.

—Sí, ya es un poco tarde — Respondió Emily levantándose de su asiento — ¿Te acompaño a tu auto?

—No traje mi auto — Respondí mientras me levantaba del asiento.

Tome mi bolso y busque mi cartera para pagar por los tragos. Saque un par de billetes y los deje sobre la barra.

—Yo pago mi parte — Se apresuró a decir Emily.

—No — la detuve — Yo invito esta vez.

Emily sonrió y agacho la cabeza metiendo las manos en las bolsas traseras de su pantalón. Le sonreí y camine hacia la salida del bar, estaba pensando en quitarme los zapatos para caminar hasta el departamento pero la idea no me convenció del todo. Camine hacía la esquina esperando ver un taxi pero me rendí a los dos segundos. Las calles estaban totalmente desiertas.

—¡Allison! —Di media vuelta y vi que Emily caminaba apresuradamente hacía mí.

—¿Pasa algo? — Pregunte arrugando la frente.

—Olvide pedirte tu número — Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sonreí sintiendo una oleada de nervios recorrer mi cuerpo. La mire y ella sonreía y pude notar lo hermosos que sus ojos cafés eran.

—Solo si tú me das el tuyo.

* * *

El primer día en la escuela no había sido tan malo. Me había presentado a los niños y todos eran adorables. Nunca había enseñado en primer grado pero me estaba gustando.

La escuela era increíble, los maestros eran realmente amables y el ambiente era bastante relajado, lo que me parecía realmente bueno para los niños.

Estaba sentada en mi escritorio, observando como todos los niños trabajaban en algunas planas para mejorar la letra.

—Miss DiLaurentis — Levante la vista y observe a Mathew frente a mí.

Era un niño realmente tierno, tenía la tez apiñonada y los ojos cafés chocolate al igual que su cabella lacio que le llegaba a las orejas.

—¿Qué pasa Mathew?

—¿Puede ayudarme con las planas? Es que no logro hacerlo bien — El chico miro hacia el suelo y se tomó las manos.

—Claro que si — Me levante de mi silla y le tome la mano esperando que no se sintiera apenado por pedir ayuda — Vamos.

Ambos caminamos hacía su asiento y yo doble las rodillas para estar a su altura. Él tomo el lápiz y centro la mirada en el cuadernillo, tome su mano y le ayude a que escribiera las figuras exactas, como se podía ver en la imagen.

—Miss DiLaurentis.

—Dime — Solté su mano y pude notar como él aún seguía trabajando.

—Usted me agrada.

Sonreí y pase una mano por su cabello. Me recordaba al cabello de Emily.

Emily, había pensado bastante en ella durante el día y había revisado constantemente el teléfono para ver si no tenía ningún mensaje de ella. Quería volverla a ver, me hacía sentir ansiosa el hecho de no saber nada de ella, pero tampoco quería llamarle porque no sabía que decirle.

Tome el teléfono y titubeé un poco antes de escribir un nuevo mensaje. Busque el número de Emily para escribirle.

"Me la pase muy bien anoche, espero que se repita"

Mire la pantalla del celular y decidí no enviar el mensaje. No sabía porque estaba tan desesperada por saber algo de ella.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Les traigo el segundo capitulo de la historia y espero que les guste. He tratado de actualizar lo más rápido que me fue posible así que espero no decepcionarl s.**

 **Gracias por leer. Dejen sus comentarios y díganme que piensan.**

* * *

Al terminar las clases decidí caminar hasta mi apartamento, aún tenía que desempacar y tratar de ordenar todo. Spencer me había dicho que iba a pasar por el departamento en la noche para ver cómo estaba y preguntarme todo sobre la cita. Aun no le había dicho que su amigo no se había aparecido.

Antes de llegar a casa decidí pasar a la pequeña tienda de comestibles que estaba cerca del centro para buscar algunos ingredientes y preparar la cena. También me urgía una botella de vino y Spencer me había dicho que ahí vendían las mejores que podías conseguir en el pueblo.

Me detuve frente al Brew y recordé que Emily me había dicho que ella era dueña del lugar. Mire por la ventana hacía el interior del lugar, mis ojos instintivamente la buscaban a ella. La encontré detrás del mostrador atendiendo a varias personas con una sonrisa. Sonreí al verla y sentí que los nervios recorrían mi cuerpo. Aparte la mirada rápidamente cuando vi que Emily se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí y me apresure a caminar al otro lado de la calle donde se encontraba la tienda de comestibles.

— ¡Allison! — Cuando di media vuelta observe a Emily corriendo hacía a mí — Te vi por la ventana — Sentí como me sonrojaba y acomode mi cabello detrás de mí oreja mirando al suelo.

—Iba hacía la tienda — Señale con el dedo hacía atrás — No quise interrumpirte porque te vi muy ocupada.

—Solo quería saludarte — Respondió Emily con una sonrisa — Estaba pensando en ti.

—¿A sí? — Pregunté levantando la ceja con nerviosismo.

—Si… Pensaba en lo bien que me la pase anoche y en que me gustaría repetirlo.

Sonreí apenada y me mordí el labio inferior. Emily metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans y pude observar lo bella que se veía con su blusa a cuadros y sus converse.

—A mi también me gustaría que se repitiera.

—¿Qué te parece si salimos el miércoles en la noche? Claro, si puedes y si no te importa desvelarte un poco.

—Me encantaría — Respondí con una sonrisa.

—¿Entonces nos vemos en el bar? ¿Te parece a las 9 en punto?

—Nos vemos ahí.

Emily se acercó lentamente a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse antes de regresar al Brew. Me quede de pie observando cómo se alejaba poniendo mi mano en la mejilla que ella había besado.

* * *

—¿Cómo que no llego? — Spencer se dejó caer el en sofá.

—Como lo escuchas. Lo espere bastante tiempo y el nunca llego.

—Es un desgraciado, ¿Cómo se atreve a dejar a mi amiga plantada?

—No me sorprende, las citas a ciegas suelen ser malas experiencias — Respondí sentándome a su lado poniendo dos copas con vino delante de nosotros en la mesita.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso.

—No fue del todo malo. Tuve compañía — Admití con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Enserio? — Spencer me miro con una sonrisa y levantando la ceja — ¿Quién?

—Emily Fields.

—¿Emily la duela del Brew?

—¿La conoces? — Pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Spencer conocía a todo Rosewood.

—Sí, fuimos juntas a la preparatoria e incluso fuimos amigas por un tiempo pero ella no fue a la universidad y yo sí y perdimos contacto. Hace tiempo que no la veo.

—Pues la verdad, la pase muy bien con ella y vamos a volver a salir — No pude evitar sonreír y Spencer me miro frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y eso? No creí que te gustaran las chicas Ali.

Abrí los ojos como platos y sentí mis manos temblar de nervios acompañados de una risita.

—Claro que no, no seas tonta. Solo pensé que me vendría bien tener otras amigas además de ti.

—Está bien — Spencer tomo su copa y dio un sorbo — Siempre y cuando yo siga siendo tu mejor amiga.

—La mejor por siempre — Le respondí con una sonrisa y ella sonrió de medio lado.

Mis nervios se controlaron un poco tras la primera copa de vino y las conversaciones de Spencer sobre política. Nunca había pensado en lo que esperaba de mi inesperada relación con Emily, pero estaba claro que solo sería una amistad. Yo nunca había estado con una chica de esa manera, claro, sabía reconocer el atractivo cuando lo veía, pero solo eso. Aunque todo era diferente con ella, era extraña la manera en la que yo la trataba y me gustaba la manera en que ella me hacía sentir importante, como si yo fuera la única frente a ella.

—¿Y cómo te va con tu nueva conquista? — Pregunte poniendo más vino en mi copa.

—Es lindo y todo pero siento que no me entiende bien — Respondió Spencer apoyando el codo sobre el respaldo del sofá y la cabeza sobre su mano — Creo que tenemos prioridades diferentes. Es una buena persona pero Ezra no es lo que busco, al menos no en este momento.

—¿Y entonces porque no terminas con él

—Porqué ya te lo dije, es lindo y me hace sentir querida. Además es una buena forma de distraerse de amores pasados.

—¿Estás hablando de Toby?

—Se va a casar — Dijo Spencer con la voz triste y bajando la mirada. Tome su mano y le di un apretón — Me entere hace unos días y me calló como un balde de agua fría saber que me había superado tan fácil.

—Spencer, entiendo que lo de ustedes fue una relación tan bella como complicada, pero ya pasaron seis años. Y no lo estoy defendiendo a él, pero creo que tú deberías intentar hacer lo mismo.

—Lo sé, y créeme que lo intento pero no puedo.

Spencer había sido novia de Toby desde la preparatoria y terminaron cuando ella iba a cursar el segundo año de la universidad. Yo fui testigo de todo y pase noches en vela consolando a Spencer. Ella había quedado embarazada y aunque al principio la idea no era del agrado de ambos, al final terminaron aceptando al bebé y trabajando duro para poder mantenerlo. Pero cuando el bebé nació, murió a las 3 horas porque su sistema respiratorio y cardiaco no se había desarrollado bien y no había nada que hacer. Spencer había durado meses desecha, apenas llevaba la universidad en pie y todo eran problemas entre ella y Toby. Cuando terminaron, Toby le dijo que él no podía seguir atormentándose por algo que no había sido culpa de nadie y que tenía que dejarla ir. Spencer parecía un zombie andante y sabía que a ella le había dolido y afectado más lo del bebé porque aun, después de seis años llevaba flores a la pequeña urna de su bebé que estaba en la iglesia. Y ahora Toby se iba a casar y todo volvía a ella, lo podía notar en sus ojos.

—Tienes que ser fuerte Spence — Susurré — Sé que todo es difícil y que duele. Pero tienes toda una vida por delante, tienes todo el mundo en la palma de tu mano… Y si no va a ser Ezra él que vaya de la mano contigo, otra persona va a ser. Pero no te rindas.

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Me acerque a ella y la abrace fuertemente.

—Tú siempre sabes que decir Ali — Dijo ella entre sollozos y yo solo le acaricie el cabello esperando que fuera suficiente para consolarla.

* * *

El miércoles llegó sorprendentemente más rápido de lo que esperaba. El martes se me había hecho eterno pero finalmente era miércoles al medio día y yo no tardaba en salir de clases.

Estaba realmente emocionada por ver a Emily de nuevo, cada hora que pasaba sentía que mi pulso se agitaba y mis manos temblaban. Solo podía pensar en lo que me pondría en la noche; tal vez jeans para verme relajada o un vestido para verme un poco más formal. No sabía que era lo que Emily usaría y si desencajaría al arreglarme tanto para una cita de dos chicas tomando un par de copas solo por diversión. No quería que pareciera que me esforzaba demasiado, pero la verdad era que me quería esforzar demasiado; quería que Emily me viera guapa y quería sentirme linda como hace mucho no lo hacía.

Así que pensé en una falda entallada y una blusa que fuera más informal para que el atuendo no se sobrecargara con el saco.

Me levante del escritorio tratando de visualizarme en cada atuendo que tenía en el closet. Camine por entre las sillas y vi como todos los niños estaban concentrados en su libro y haciendo el trabajo pero de nuevo Mathew parecía tener problemas.

Me acerqué al niño y observe por unos segundos que presionaba el lápiz en el papel como si le fuera a hacer un agujero, pero no escribía nada, solo tenía la vista clavada en la hoja.

— ¿Todo está bien Mathew? — Pregunté agachándome un poco para quedar a su altura. Él solo asintió — ¿Estás seguro?

Mathew agacho la cabeza aún más y dejo el lápiz sobre la mesita de su silla y pude ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Puse mi mano en su espalda y le acomode un mechón de su lacio y castaño cabello.

—No puedo lograrlo — Respondió él en voz baja — Por más que lo intento no puedo entenderlo — Pude ver como los labios le temblaban y apretaba los puños.

—Tranquilo Mathew, todo va a estar bien… Yo te voy a ayudar.

El sintió y volvió a tomar el lápiz pasándose el brazo por el rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas y apoyo la mano sobre él papel.

—Necesito que me digas que es lo que se te hace más difícil.

—Veo las letras, pero no puedo escribirlas igual — Explico él niño

—¿Sabes qué letras son?

—Esta es la letra "d" — Dijo señalando la letra "b" — Esta es la letra "a" — esta vez sí señalo la letra correcta y se detuvo ante la letra s.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, solo necesitamos practicar un poco más.

Me incorporé y camine hasta el escritorio para sacar de uno de los cajones varias hojas con el abecedario ilustrado y un audio en un CD. Regresé hasta Mathew y le mostré las cosas.

—Quiero que es tu casa, practiques el abecedario mientras escuchas este CD. Diles a tus padres que te ayuden a hacerlo.

Mathew asintió y tomo las cosas para guardarlas en su pequeña mochila. Era un niño sorprendentemente ordenado.

—Miss. DiLaurentis — Me llamó él cuando me iba de su lugar. Di media vuelta y me volví a acercar a él con una sonrisa — Gracias por su ayuda. Le voy a contar a mi mamá sobre que usted es la mejor maestra del mundo.

No pude evitar sonreír ante su comentario y le toque la mejilla con la mano.

* * *

Cuando llegue a casa me dejé caer sobre el sofá y prácticamente avente los zapatos de tacón. Suspire y observe el reloj, tenía tiempo suficiente para comer algo rápido, darme un baño y arreglarme para la cita.

Me levante del sofá y me quite el saco para empezar a cocinar algo, aunque de verdad no tenía ganas de hacer nada que me llevara mucho tiempo. Así que tome una de esas bolsas de ensalada que vienen totalmente preparadas y la vacié en un tazón.

Terminando de comer entre a la ducha y me tome el tiempo para relajarme bajo el agua y seguir pensando en que usaría esa noche. Nada de lo que pensaba me parecía correcto, me sentía insegura e incómoda.

Mi cuerpo había experimentado cambios hace año y medio y aun no me sentía cómoda conmigo misma. Había enfermado y tenía problemas de tiroides, había subido de peso y me sentía realmente extraña. Como si me hubieran cambiado de un cuerpo a otro de la noche a la mañana.

Salí de la ducha y me paré delante del closet observando la ropa por casi diez minutos antes de tomar algo. Tome una falda algo pegada al cuerpo y una blusa corta con margaritas en ella que haría juego con lo negro de la falda y los zapatos y solo para darle un poco de color al atuendo decidí utilizar un saco azul. Arregle mi cabello alaciándolo y haciendo pequeñas ondas en el para colocarlo hacia atrás con algunos broches. Decidí aplicarme maquillaje ligero, así que solo me puse un poco de delineador y mascara para pestañas y un labial natural.

Me mire en el espejo mientras me ponía los tacones y pensé que no me veía del todo mal. Extrañaba a la Alison delgada a la que todo le quedaba como guante, pero por ahora solo hacía que las cosas funcionaran para no verme del todo diferente.

Mire el reloj y me di cuenta que aún faltaba una hora para encontrarme con Emily, pero ya estaba prácticamente lista. Así que tome mi bolso y decidí comenzar a caminar hasta el bar. Tenía que conseguirme un auto pronto.

* * *

Cuando llegue al bar me senté en una de las mesas esta vez y pedí un mojito para esperar por Emily. Había llegado demasiado temprano pero no me importaba esperar por ella. Para mi sorpresa quince minutos después Emily apareció frente a mí y me miro sorprendida.

—¿Llego tarde? — Preguntó ella preocupada — Te juro que pensé que venía temprano.

—No llegas tarde — Le respondí con una sonrisa — Yo llegue demasiado temprano.

Emily se sentó frente a mí con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero dejando sus brazos descubiertos. Llevaba una blusa de gasa azul marino sin mangas y jeans negros que se ajustaban perfecto a ella.

—¿Es una costumbre tuya llegar demasiado temprano?

—Algunas veces — Respondí apenada.

—Entonces creo que deberé llegar más temprano. No me gustaría hacerte esperar y que conocieras a otra chica.

Sonreí apenada ante su comentario y ella rio. Llamo al mesero y pidió un Martini y me pidió un segundo mojito.

—¿Qué tal tu día? — Preguntó ella.

—Pues bastante normal de hecho — Puse mis brazos sobre la mesa — Las clases fueron tranquilas, solo hay un niño que creo que necesita un poco de atención especial, pero en la próxima junta de padres me encargare de que sus padres lo sepan para que puedan ayudarlo.

—¡Wow! Vaya que eres bastante comprometida con tú trabajo. Esos niños deben de tener suerte con una maestra como tú.

—¿Y qué tal tu día? — Pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Nada complicado, solo servir un montón de café y muffins — Emily sacudió la cabeza restándole importancia.

—Estoy segura de que tu trabajo es más difícil que eso.

—No mucho, hay mucha gente ahí que ayuda.

—Eso no te quita el mérito de dirigir todo un lugar — Alargue mi mano para tomar la de Emily y ella sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Ella entrelazó nuestros dedos y me miraba a los ojos de tal manera que no podía dejar de sonreírle.

—¿Tienes ganas de comer algo? — Preguntó ella.

—Tal vez unos nachos.

—Con queso — Dijimos ambas al mismo tiempo y después reímos.

Emily llamo a la mesera y ordeno los nachos con queso. No me había soltado la mano ni un segundo y estaba poniéndome bastante nerviosa pero no quería que me soltara.

Nos miramos por unos segundos, pero el ruido del teléfono en mi bolso me distrajo. Solté la mano de Emily lentamente y tome el teléfono para responderlo.

—Hola.

— _¿Alison? Disculpa que te moleste. Soy Ezra el… el amigo de Spencer._

—Oh si, hola. ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunté confundida.

— _Me preguntaba si has visto a Spencer. No la he visto desde ayer por la noche y no contesta el teléfono. ¿No sabes nada de ella?_ — La voz de Ezra sonaba claramente preocupada.

—No he sabido de ella, pero déjame llamarle a ver si yo tengo suerte. Te aviso cualquier cosa.

Emily frunció el ceño al ver mi preocupación.

— _Te lo agradecería mucho, enserio._

—Tranquilo, seguro que está bien.

Colgué el teléfono y comencé a buscar en número de Spencer.

—¿Está todo bien? — Preguntó ella.

—Pasó algo con Spencer — Le dije rápidamente antes de colocar el celular en mi oreja.

Escuché que la llamada entro pero no pude distinguir nada del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Spencer? ¿Estás ahí?

—Te necesito — susurró ella.

—Spencer, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿En dónde estás?

—Estoy en Filadelfia — Respondió ella — Solo ven.

La llamada se terminó y me levante rápidamente tratando de tomar mi bolsa y guardar el teléfono al mismo tiempo

—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Emily levantándose de su asiento.

—Spencer, parece que está mal y tengo que ir a buscarla. Está en Filadelfia así que tengo que tomar un tren — Camine hacía la salida del bar y vi de reojo como Emily me seguía — Lo siento por arruinar la cita.

—No te preocupes — Ella me tomó del brazo y automáticamente me di media vuelta hacía ella — No te puedes ir sola… Además a esta hora ya no hay trenes a Filadelfia.

La mire preocupada y resople tratando de ver la manera de llegar a Spencer.

—Entonces llamaré un taxi.

—Estas loca… Yo te llevo — La observe con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa y ella — No te voy a dejar ir sin mí.

—Emily, no quiero molestarte.

—Yo te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda, así que acéptala.

—Está bien — Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa.

Caminamos hasta su auto y ella arranco lo más rápido que pudo. Me puse el cinturón de seguridad y coloque mis manos sobre mis piernas. Emily conducía sorprendentemente bien para la velocidad a la que iba. Ella volteo el rostro un poco hacía mí y me tomo la mano.

—Todo va a salir bien — Dijo ella para después volver la mano al volante.

La mire mientras conducía y me di cuenta de que tenía el rostro fino y alargado, lo que la hacía hermosa. Con esa piel bronceada y la nariz respingada.

* * *

Llegamos a Filadelfia en muy buen tiempo y volví a llamar a Spencer. No me respondió, solo me mandó un mensaje con su ubicación y Emily condujo hasta allá.

Nos detuvimos frente a un hotel y tanto Emily como yo nos quedamos mirando el edificio por unos segundos antes de bajarnos. Caminamos hasta la recepción y Emily no se me despegaba, íbamos prácticamente hombro con hombro y me agradaba sentirme protegida.

Pregunté por Spencer con el hombre que estaba detrás del escritorio de la recepción y el me entrego una tarjeta magnética diciéndome que me estaba esperando. Era la llave de la habitación 305, así que subimos por el elevador hasta el tercer piso y comenzamos a buscar la puerta de Spencer.

Me detuve unos segundos antes de pasar la tarjeta por la cerradura de la puerta y sentí la mano de Emily en mi hombro. Ambas entramos a la habitación y observe como Spencer estaba sentada en el suelo con una botella de vino en la mano y la vista perdida en el televisor sin sonido. Me acerque a ella y me hinque a su lado.

—Ali — Me saludo ella. Pude ver sus ojos rojos, hinchados y llenos de lágrimas.

—Spencer, ¿Qué pasa?

—Toby — Respondió ella en un susurró — Él se va a casar en una semana y me envió una invitación… ¡Una invitación!

—Tú sabías que Toby se iba a casar.

—¡Claro que lo sabía! ¿Pero por qué me invita a que vaya? — Spencer comenzó a llorar — ¿Qué no sabe que sigo enamorada de él?

Abracé a Spencer acariciándole el cabello y sintiendo sus lágrimas mojar mi saco. No la veía así desde la universidad.

—Cariño, necesitas tranquilizarte — Me separe un poco de ella para poder mirarla — No puedes desaparecer así y embriagarte solo porque Toby está haciendo su vida. Tú deberías hacer tu vida también, seguir adelante.

—No puedo hacerlo Ali…

—Claro que puedes. Sabes, Ezra me llamó preocupado por ti. Y por eso supe que no estabas en el pueblo.

—¿Ezra? — Preguntó ella sorprendida.

—Creo que él en verdad te quiere y se preocupa por ti — Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa — Y creo que se merece aunque sea una oportunidad.

—¿Crees que me quiere? — Preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Si lo creo… Y por eso creo que debemos regresar a Rosewood. Necesitas un café y dormir muy bien para que mañana estés perfecta y puedes decir que estabas en juntas de negocios, Emily y yo te respaldaremos.

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevábamos dentro de la habitación, Spencer volteo hacía Emily y se le quedo viendo fijamente por unos segundos.

—Oh Ali… Tu cita, la arruine ¿verdad?

—No tienes que preocuparte.

—No Ali — Spencer comenzó a llorar de nuevo — La arruine y tu querías mucho esa cita, estabas emocionada…

Mire a Emily de reojo esperando que no le prestara mucha atención a Spencer pero aun así sentí como me sonrojaba ante el comentario.

—Todo está bien Spence — Me levante del suelo y le extendí los brazos — Ahora vamos a comprarte un café y regresemos.

Emily se acercó a mí para ayudarme a levantar a Spencer y ambas la acomodamos de tal manera que pudiera apoyar los brazos en nuestros hombros y prácticamente arrastrarla.

—Ali…

—¿Si cariño?

—¿Puedo tener un Starbucks venti con shots de expreso?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Puede tener crema y chispas de chocolate — Spencer sonaba como una niña pequeña.

Yo solo asentí y Emily me miro con una sonrisa.

Como pudimos subimos a Spencer al auto y Emily condujo hasta el Starbucks más cercano. Pedimos el café de Spencer, un capuchino para mí y Emily prefirió un te chai.

Después tomamos nuestro camino a Rosewood y justo después de que Spencer se terminara el café se quedó dormida en el asiento trasero del auto. Emily miro por el retrovisor y rio un poco.

—Tiene suerte de tener una amiga como tú — Comentó ella — ¿Le pasa a menudo?

—No la veía así desde la universidad — Respondí mirando hacía Spencer — Cuando termino con Toby esto sucedía cada fin de semana.

—Los recuerdo como pareja. Eran lo que todos querían tener, la pareja perfecta y las chicas menores se volvían locas por Toby — Emily sonrió — Pero después me entere que todo había terminado. Ya sabes, Spencer y yo perdimos contacto porque ella fue a la universidad y tiempo después Toby me conto que habían terminado.

—Ellos realmente hacían linda pareja — Mire a Emily — Pero algunas cosas solo no pueden ser.

—¿Sabes? Cuando Toby me dijo sobre Ivonne, su novia, yo no creí que él estuviera listo y tampoco creo que esté listo para casarse.

—Pues lo va hacer… y está rompiendo el corazón de mi amiga.

Emily hizo una mueca y se quedó callada mirando a la carretera.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Seguro — Respondió ella.

—¿Por qué decidiste no ir a la universidad?

—Solo paso — Pude notar como Emily se ponía tensa y apretaba las manos más contra el volante — No me gusta hablar de eso.

—Lo siento — Me disculpe bajando la mirada.

Minutos después ya estábamos en Rosewood, justo enfrente de la casa de Spencer. Me quite el cinturón de seguridad y baje del auto para abrir la puerta trasera y jale a Spencer intentando despertarla. Cuando por fin pude sacarla del auto, Emily me ayudo a llevarla dentro de su casa y la recostamos en el sofá. Me encargue de que estuviera cómoda y salimos de allí.

Subimos al auto nuevamente y Emily se ofreció a llevarme a casa. Era casi media noche y me dijo que no era seguro que caminara sola. Le indiqué el camino hacía mi departamento, pero además de eso no hubo más palabras. Nos detuvimos frente al edificio y di un suspiro.

—Es aquí.

Emily asintió y me miro por unos segundos como intentando buscar las palabras para hablar.

—Gracias por traerme — Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bajé del auto y camine hacía la entrada del edificio. Escuche la puerta del auto abrir y cerrar.

—Alison, espera — Emily había bajado de su auto y caminaba hacía a mí — ¿Qué te parece si mañana pasas por el Brew y te invito el desayuno?

—No tienes que hacerlo — Respondí negando con la cabeza — Ya suficiente hiciste por mi hoy.

—Enserio me gustaría que fueras. Así puedes probar el muffin de plátano. Y te prometo el mejor café que hayas probado

—Está bien — Respondí con una sonrisa — Espero que todo sea tan delicioso como dices. Aunque si lo es, no vas a poder sacarme del lugar.

—Definitivamente me encantaría verte ahí todos los días.


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón por la tardanza pero sufrí de un pequeño bloqueo. Espero que les guste el capitulo y que me dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Me desperté más temprano de lo normal y me quede unos minutos recostada en la cama viendo al techo. Después de la noche anterior y todo su ajetreo, me sentía realmente cansada pero ya no podía dormir más. Tal vez era porque estaba ansiosa por ver a Emily.

Después de la cita fracasada y de pasar casi toda la noche juntas, en realidad no habíamos tenido tiempo para estar juntas de verdad. Y no lo podía negar, estaba muy nerviosa por encontrarme con Emily.

Cambie de atuendo un par de veces antes de elegir el que usaría. Me puse unos jeans ajustados y una blusa negra sencilla a la que le di color con un saco color rosa coral y zapatos negros. Arregle mi cabello cerca de 100 veces antes de optar por dejarlo suelto y ondulado; me puse un poco de maquillaje, mascara de pestañas y un poco de brillo labial que le diera un toque natural.

Cuando llegue al brew me quede en la esquina de la calle con los puños tan apretados que las uñas se me encajaban en la palma de la mano. Estaba tan nerviosa que sentía que me faltaba el aire y estaba tratando de respirar profundo para tranquilizarme pero no estaba dando resultado.

Decidida, inhale profundamente y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta del brew; antes de empujarla respire de nuevo y entonces di un paso al frente entrando al lugar. Con la mirada busque a Emily, y no fue nada difícil encontrarla, estaba detrás del mostrador atendiendo un par de clientes con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Emily desvio la mirada hacía mí en cuanto escucho que la puerta se cerró y yo la salude con una pequeña sonrisa y ella simplemente sonrió más ampliamente haciendo que los nervios se volvieran a un más grandes.

Me acerque tímidamente al mostrador sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro y me metí las manos a los bolsillos traseros de mis jeans para que ella no notara que me temblaban las manos.

—¡Hola! — Me saludo ella.

—Hola — Respondí tímidamente.

—¿Qué tal tu mañana?

—Tranquila, aunque con un poco de sueño.

—Yo no quería levantarme hoy — Dijo echando la cabeza hacía atrás — Pero luego recordé que te iba a ver hoy y me levante con muchas ganas —Sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban y desvié la mirada al suelo. Emily me miro apenada y se acomodó un mechón de su oscuro cabello detrás de la oreja — ¿Qué tienes ganas de desayunar el día de hoy?

Me aclaré la garganta y mire hacia arriba observando el menú en las pizarras que estaban por encima de la barra en donde se preparaban los cafés.

—¿Qué me recomiendas? — Pregunté sin poder decidirme.

—Pues, te voy a recomendar lo más delicioso que hay aquí: un paníni de claras con espinacas y queso ricota, y para acompañar un latte preparado con café tostado con un toque de cocoa y canela.

—Eso suena delicioso.

—Entonces siéntate que ya te llevo tu orden — Emily volvió a sonreír pero esta vez sentí un poco forzada esa sonrisa.

No sabía que me pasaba, no podía hablar más de una oración, sentía un nudo en la garganta, me sudaban las manos y me sentía incomoda en su presencia. ¿Por qué me estaba pasando esto?

Camine hasta una esquina del brew y me senté en un cómodo sofá verde que tenía una mesita enfrente y observe como Emily se movía detrás de la barra de un lado a otro.

Me frote las manos sobre las piernas y trate de hacer respiraciones profundas para tranquilizarme, no tenía por qué estar nerviosa por la presencia de Emily, era solo Emily. Tal vez ese era el problema, era Emily, la Emily que sonreía y me hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago, la Emily que cuando pronunciaba mi nombre me hacía sentir una corriente eléctrica por toda mi columna vertebral.

Verla frente a mí me saco de mis pensamientos e instintivamente sonreí.

—Espero y te guste todo — Me dijo sentándose frente a mí.

—Si lo preparaste tú, de seguro me va a encantar — ahí estaba, la Alison de siempre.

Emily sonrió y sentí como la tensión del ambiente bajo un poco. Volví a frotar las manos sobre mis jeans y suspire.

—¿Te sientes bien? — Me preguntó ella levantando una ceja.

—No lo sé — respondí con sinceridad — Estoy muy nerviosa.

—¿Por qué? — Preguntó ella confundida y yo solo encogí los hombros — Tal vez solo necesitas comer algo… Prueba el café, esta delicioso.

Asentí y tome la taza de café con la mano temblorosa y le di un pequeño sorbo. Sentí el sabor fuerte y dulce en mi boca, la combinación del grano de café con el chocolate y la canela hacían un festival en sus papilas gustativas.

—Esto esta delicioso — Dije antes de dar otro sorbo a la bebida.

—Es mi café favorito, tiene todo en una sola taza.

—Enserió esta delicioso Emily, y tienes un lugar espectacular — Mire a mi alrededor y pude ver el lugar atiborrado de gente que esperaba su café o platicaba cómodamente en las instalaciones.

—Pues es más mérito de mis papás que mío — Dijo Emily mirando a su alrededor — ellos construyeron esto y yo solo lo manejo desde hace poco tiempo.

—Entonces tienes parte de ese merito, lo has sabido mantener perfectamente.

—Ali, quiero pedirte algo — Me dijo ella con seriedad.

Fruncí el ceño y me incline hacía enfrente mirando a una Emily nerviosa.

—¿Está todo bien? — Pregunté preocupada.

—Sí, todo está bien — Se apresuró a responder — Es solo que yo también estoy un poco nerviosa… — Emily sonrió y sacudió la cabeza — Quiero que salgamos otra vez.

Sonreí poco a poco hasta tener una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y me pase una mano por el cabello.

—No tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa, a mí me encantaría volver a salir contigo.

—No sé porque estoy tan nerviosa — Admitió ella — Si ya te he invitado a salir.

—¿Y qué tienes en mente? — Pregunté tratando de relajar el ambiente.

—Quiero cocinar para ti… Quiero que vengas al brew mañana por la noche y me dejes invitarte a cenar.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y a que debo ese honor? — Pregunté tratando de ocultar la emoción que sentía al escuchar a Emily diciendo que cocinaría para mí y solo para mí.

—Pues me debes una cita por la de anoche y además quiero que pasemos un buen rato sin que nadie nos interrumpa.

Sonreí avergonzada y mire al suelo mientras acomodaba mi cabello detrás de mí oreja.

—Suena realmente bien esa idea.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Absolutamente sí.

* * *

—¿Cómo te sientes? — Le pregunté a Spencer viendo cómo se dejaba caer sobre el sofá de mi departamento.

—Como si la cabeza me fuera a estallar — Se quejó quitándose los zapatos de tacón para cruzar las piernas.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no te ponías tan borracha.

—Ni me lo digas, que pena que Emily me viera así y que tuvieran que ir por mi hasta haya — Spencer se tapó el rostro con las manos.

—Tranquila, Emily no diría nada sobre lo que vio o escucho anoche — Me senté al lado de ella y recargue mi brazo en el respaldo del sofá para poder dejar caer la cabeza sobre mi mano.

—Hablando de Emily — Spencer se acomodó en el sofá para verme de frente — De verdad perdón por arruinar tu cita anoche.

—No te preocupes, creo que me hiciste un favor porque me invito a salir de nuevo — Respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te ves bastante emocionada por eso — Dijo mi amiga levantando una ceja — Alison, dime la verdad. ¿Qué está pasando con Emily?

Me quede callada mirando a Spencer tratando de buscar dentro de mi mente una respuesta a su pregunto. Mi cabeza era un lio pero en la mayoría de mis pensamientos aparecía Emily.

—No lo sé — Respondí casi en un susurro.

—Alison… Claro que lo sabes, pero no lo quieres admitir — Spencer me dedico una pequeña sonrisa — No tienes que temer, soy tu mejor amiga y no te voy a dejar de hablar solo porque te guste una chica.

—No me gusta… — Interrumpí mi respuesta al ver el rostro incrédulo de Spencer — ¡Esta bien! Siento algo extraño por ella. Creo que me atrae más que como una amiga.

Al decir aquellas palabras sentí que la presión en mi pecho desaparecía y al mismo tiempo sentí los nervios apoderarse de mi estómago.

—Ali, eso no era ningún secreto… Simplemente al ver la cara que pones cuando hablas de ella o cuando la tienes cerca. Incluso estando borracha pude notar eso.

—¿En verdad es tan obvio? — Pregunté preocupada.

—Para mí que te conozco sí.

—Es que no sé qué me pasa con ella Spence — Dije pasándome las manos por el cabello — Nunca me había pasado nada así.

—¿Te puedo dar un pequeño consejo? — Spencer hizo una mueca — Sé que soy la menos indicada para decirte esto porque no soy la numero uno en las relaciones pero… Creo que necesitas aclarar lo que sientes y preguntarte si en verdad quieres a Emily como algo más. Necesitas tu espacio Ali…

—¿Me estás diciendo que deje de verla? — Pregunté arrugando la frente.

—Te estoy diciendo que necesitas pensar bien las cosas antes de hacer algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte… Tal vez estés malinterpretando las cosas.

—¿Y crees que la mejor manera de hacer eso es tomando espacio?

—Para mí sería lo más sensato — Respondió Spencer encogiéndose de hombros.

—No quiero dejarla de ver Spence.

—Entonces habla con ella, atrévete a decirle lo que sientes y en una de esas a lo mejor hasta te corresponde… Si ambas se gustan no tienes nada que perder.

—¿Y qué tal si yo no le gusto? — Pregunté con temor de tan solo pensar en eso.

—Ese es el precio de arriesgarse: no saber lo que va a pasar… Pero, no creo que sea el caso. Emily se preocupa demasiado por estar cerca de ti, sino no haría tantas cosas para verte. En menos de una semana se han visto tres veces.

—Tengo miedo Spencer, no quiero confundir las cosas y perderla como amiga.

—Yo ya te di dos opciones, tu sabes cual elegir Ali. Pero piénsalo muy bien.

Mire a Spencer pensando en todo lo que me había dicho, tratando de procesar toda esa información y de terminar de reconocer que Emily me atraía. Pero en ese momento, en lo único en que podía pensar era en que tenía que ocultar mis sentimientos hacía ella, no quería arruinar las cosas y mucho menos cuando no la conocía del todo. Emily Fields era lo único que rondaba por mi cabeza y para bien o para mal iba a tener que tomar ciertas decisiones.

* * *

 **¿Qué creen que vaya a decidir Alison?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Se que he tardado demasiado en actualizar pero la verdad me fue muy difícil escribir en estos días, así que espero que me perdonen y que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Gracias por el apoyo a la historia.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

De camino hacía la escuela mi mente no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas a lo que Spencer y yo habíamos llamado el "asunto E". Cuando vi el Brew frente a mí apresure mis pasos y me repetí que debía conseguir un auto.

Mis intentos por evitar que Emily me viera caminar por ahí fueron inútiles; detrás de mí escuche la campana de la puerta y la voz familiar gritando mi nombre.

—¡Alison, espera!

Me detuve deseando ser invisible y di media vuelta para encontrarme con Emily caminando rápidamente hacía mí.

—Hola — Intenté sonreír.

—¿Pasa algo malo? — Preguntó ella —Has estado evitándome, no contestas mis mensajes ni mis llamadas.

Eso era verdad, la estaba evitando. Emily me había estado llamando los últimos dos días y yo no había contestado. La había dejado plantada la noche anterior cuando se suponía que cenaríamos en el Brew

—He estado muy ocupada con asuntos de la escuela — Mentí bajando la mirada al suelo.

—¿Y no pudiste responder eso en un mensaje? — Emily sonaba molesta y tenía razón de estarlo — No me avisaste que no vendrías a la cena, pensé que te había pasado algo malo.

—Emily, ¿Podemos hablar luego?... Voy tarde a clases.

—Solo espero que esta vez sí me respondas.

—Ven a la hora del almuerzo a la escuela… Hay una pequeña plaza justo en frente, nos vemos ahí.

—Está bien — Respondió ella asintiendo.

Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa esperando que fuera suficiente para tranquilizarla un poco. Sin decir nada más di media vuelta y continúe mi camino sintiendo la mirada de Emily en mí.

No sabía que le diría al vernos de nuevo, pero tenía algunas horas para pensarlo.

* * *

—¿Y qué piensas decirle? — Preguntó Spencer al otro lado de la línea.

La había llamado mientras los niños estaban en clases de educación física. Estaba recargada sobre la pared observando como los niños corrían de un lado a otro detrás de una pelota.

—No lo sé. Por eso te llamé, necesito un consejo.

—¿Y entonces porque le dijiste que fuera a verte? — La voz de mi amiga sonaba desesperada — ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Yo ya te dije lo que pienso.

—Pues se lo dije porque Emily lucia muy molesta, y lo que menos quiero es que este molesta conmigo — Mi voz tomó el mismo tono de desesperación — Y la verdad no sé qué quiero que me digas. Solo te llame porque necesitaba hablar con alguien.

—Lo siento — Susurró ella — No sé qué decirte… Creo que tú y Emily necesitan aclarar las cosas, o por lo menos necesitas saber qué es lo que ella pretende contigo.

—¿Y que se supone que le diga?, oye Emily, de casualidad, ¿Tú también sientes que cuando me vez te sudan las manos, te pones nerviosa y sonríes como idiota? —Comenté con sarcasmo.

—Pues puede funcionar.

—Estoy hablando enserio Spence…

—Y yo igual, ¿Cómo vas a saber si Emily también se siente como idiota al verte?

Rodé los ojos y agradecí no tener a Spencer en frente de mí porque probablemente la abría golpeado y ella a mí.

—No es gracioso Spencer.

—Mira, lo único que te puedo decir es que primero necesitas saber lo que tú quieres. ¿Sabes que es lo que quieres?

—Solo sé que no quiero arruinar todo — Respondí negando con la cabeza.

—¿Y cómo crees que lo puedes arruinar?

—Malinterpretando las cosas…

—¿Y entonces que piensas hacer?

—Trataré de ser solamente su amiga… Mejor eso que nada — Observe como el profesor de educación física formaba a los niños lo que indicaba el final de la clase — Tengo que irme Spence, gracias por hablar conmigo.

—De nada cariño. Espero verte pronto.

—Hasta luego.

Colgué el teléfono y sonreí al ver como los pequeños corrían hacia mí para caminar hasta el salón de clases.

* * *

Respire profundo deteniéndome en la puerta principal de la escuela, la hora del almuerzo había llegado y mis manos comenzaron a sudar y a temblar. Levanté mi vista del suelo y observe a Emily sentada en una de las bancas de metal de la plaza; su cabello castaño se movía por el viento y llevaba una chaqueta verde militar sobre su blusa blanca, llevaba jeans y tenía una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y miraba hacía un lado.

Apreté los puños y comencé a caminar hacia ella tratando de respirar profundo para tranquilizarme. Emily desvió su mirada hacía mí y supuse que había escuchado mis pasos. Le dediqué una sonrisa incomoda y después me senté junto a ella apoyando mis manos sobre mis piernas.

—Hola — Me dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola — Respondí sin mirarla.

—Te traje algo, espero y te guste.

La mire y ella me extendía su brazo dándome una pequeña bolsa blanca de papel con el logo del Brew en ella.

—No tenías que hacerlo — Tome la pequeña bolsa y mis dedos rozaron los suyos haciendo que me pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Ya me puedes decir que pasa? — Emily arqueo una ceja y yo puse la pequeña bolsa de papel a mi lado.

—No lo sé Emily…

—Ali… — Emily me tomo de la mano y mi corazón comenzó a dar saltos — Si hice algo que te molestara, o dije algo, no dudes en decírmelo. No quiero que haya malentendidos entre nosotras o que te alejes de mi sin darme alguna explicación.

—No hiciste nada — Respondí, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces qué pasa? — Me quede callada y baje la vista al suelo y lo único que pude hacer fue apretar su mano intentando aferrarme a ella con temor a perderla — Ali, me gusta estar contigo, pero si tú ya no quieres que nos veamos por alguna razón, solo dímela y yo aceptare sin protestar.

—No es eso — Me apresure a decir — A mí también me gusta estar contigo, me encanta tenerte a mi lado…

Me callé de golpe al escuchar lo que había salido de mi boca y mire a Emily de reojo quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué nos detiene?

Levante la mirada y la observe por unos segundos. Sonreí. Emily en verdad era bella, con esa piel oliva iluminada por los rayos del sol y ese cabello largo y castaño con destellos dorados. Sus ojos cafés brillaban y sus delgados labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Supongo que nada — No era exactamente lo que quería responder, pero no quería arruinar el momento con mis dudas y mis sentimientos confusos.

Tal vez era cierto que veía a Emily como algo más que mi amiga, sentía cosas por ella que nunca había sentido por una amiga pero si ella me necesitaba como amiga no me iba a apartar; no me alejaría de ella solo por temor a que no me correspondiera, estaba dispuesta a ser lo que ella necesitara, cuando ella lo necesitara. Me sentía hipnotizada por ella, y aunque en cierto punto era algo malo, me encantaba esa sensación.

—Aun me debes una cita entonces. Y tienes que compensarme por dejarme plantada.

—Cierto — Sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban y desee que Emily apartara su mirada de mi por un momento.

—Paso por ti mañana a las 8:00 pm

—¿A dónde iremos? — Pregunté levantando una ceja.

—Es una sorpresa — Ella se levantó de la banca sin soltar mi mano y me sonrió ampliamente — Tengo que regresar al Brew.

Me levante de la banca y el que estuviera tomada de su mano me hizo acercarme a ella.

—Esta bien… Nos vemos mañana.

Sonreí y Emily se acercó aún más para besar mi mejilla suave y lentamente. En ese momento creí que caería al suelo porque sentí mis rodillas temblar, pero el brazo de Emily me sostuvo dándome un pequeño abrazo.

Nos alejamos lentamente y observe con una sonrisa boba como ella caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

* * *

Cuando regrese al salón de clases me senté frente al escritorio y decidí abrir la bolsa de papel que Emily me había dado. Metí la mano y saque un muffin de plátano; con una pequeña sonrisa tome un trozo y me lo metí a la boca sintiendo como mis papilas gustativas brincaban de gusto. Estaba realmente delicioso.

—A mí también me gusta mucho el muffin de plátano — Comentó Mathew entrando al salón de clases.

El almuerzo había terminado y los niños regresaban a sus asientos.

—¿Quieres un poco? — Pregunté extendiendo mi mano con el muffin.

Él sonrió y tímidamente tomo un trozo para después ponerlo en su boca.

—Mi mamá hace el mejor panque de plátano — Dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa. Recuerdo que yo me volvía loca por las galletas de chispas de mi mamá.

—Nuestras mamás siempre serán las mejores cocineras del mundo.

El niño asintió y su cabello ondulado se movió de arriba abajo. Él corrió hasta su asiento y yo guarde el muffin para iniciar la clase.

* * *

 **Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y espero sus comentarios.**

 **PD: Poco a poco habrá pistas sobre el secreto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Para compensar la tardanza, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero y les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios, sigan dejándolos que amo leerlos.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Al terminar la clase, despedí a todos los niños con una sonrisa y un "hasta mañana, no olviden su tarea". Observe que Mathew aún estaba guardando las cosas en su mochila, tomándose su tiempo para acomodar cada cosa. Sonreí y camine hacia el escritorio para tomar un pedazo de papel que estaba destinado para él. Espere hasta que el caminara hacia la puerta y me acerqué a él.

—Mathew, antes de que te vayas me gustaría pedirte que entregaras esto a tus padres — Le dije mostrándole el trozo de papel con letras escritas en el.

—¿Estoy en problemas? — Preguntó asustado.

—No, claro que no — Me apresure a responder — Es solo que me gustaría hablar con ellos, conocerlos.

—Está bien — Respondió Mathew un poco más relajado — Le diré a mamá que venga porque yo no tengo papá.

Aquello último hizo que me sintiera como si me hubieran estrujado el corazón por la naturalidad con la que lo había dicho. Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa y le acaricie el cabello como despedida.

Me acerqué el escritorio para recoger mis cosas y observe la hora en el pequeño reloj que llevaba en mi muñeca izquierda. Hoy saldría con Emily y había estado mirando el reloj constantemente esperando que las horas avanzaras más rápido.

* * *

Me mire al espejo tratando de decidir si dejaba mi cabello suelto o lo recogía con algunos broches. Decidí ponerme un vestido negro de tirantes delgados que se me ajustaba al busto y marcaba mi cintura, decidí complementarlo con una chaqueta color rojo quemado y opte por un tono parecido en los labios. Al final, decidí peinar hacía atrás un lado de mi cabello dejando que la otra parte callera ondulándose hasta mi pecho.

Camine hasta mi closet y me agache para tomar unos zapatos de tacón pequeño. Mi celular sonó y lo tome de mi cama para leer el mensaje de "Ya estoy aquí" de Emily. Me apresure a ponerme los zapatos y me asegure que todo lo que necesitaba estaba en mi bolso para salir lo más rápido que pude del apartamento.

Emily me esperaba recargada en su auto y de brazos cruzados. Ella llevaba jeans ajustados y botas de cuero negras hasta la rodilla que hacían juego con su chaqueta. Su cabello estaba suelto y llevaba un poco de brillo en los labios.

La mire con una pequeña sonrisa y ella me sonrió de vuelta enderezando su posición y aclarándose la garganta.

—Te ves hermosa — Me dijo de ella acercándose a mí.

Sonreí y baje la mirada sintiendo como me sonrojaba.

—Tu luces bellísima — Le dije con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Nos vamos?

No podíamos dejar de sonreírnos, así que solo asentí y avance hacía el auto. Emily me abrió la puerta del co-piloto y espero a que yo subiera al auto para cerrarla y correr hacía la puerta del piloto para subirse rápidamente.

Ella me miro por última vez antes de encender el coche y empezar a conducir.

* * *

Después de minutos de conducir, Emily estaciono el coche frente a un pequeño bar llamado "Los cuervos". El bar estaba a las afueras de la ciudad pero parecía tener bastante gente.

—Espero te guste el lugar — Me dijo ella ayudándome a bajar del auto ofreciéndome su mano. Le sonreí ante aquel gesto y no pude evitar dejar de respirar cuando nuestros cuerpos solo quedaron separados por unos cuantos centímetros.

—Parece muy agradable — Dije mirándola a los ojos, sin saber que más decir.

Ella me sonrió y me tomo de la mano haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándome que la siguiera. Cuando entramos al bar, había una chica de unos 20 años cantando frente a un micrófono y observando una pequeña pantalla. La chica no lo hacía nada mal, pero dudaba que ella fuera profesional.

Desvié la mirada hacía la barra y pude notar un gran letrero que anunciaba que todas las noches había karaoke.

Emily atrajo mi atención cuando se detuvo para indicarme que me sentara en una silla de madera frente a una pequeña mesa en la que apenas podían estar dos personas.

—¿Qué quieres beber? — Preguntó ella moviendo la silla para sentarse a mi lado. De esa manera ambas podríamos ver hacía donde cantaban.

—Creo que un mojito estará bien.

Ella asintió y llamo al mesero pidiéndole un mojito para mí y una cerveza para ella.

—¿Te gusta? — Emily me miro con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Cómo conoces este lugar? No sabía que hubiera karaoke en el pueblo.

—Es un lugar que acaban de abrir recientemente… Lo mencionaron en el Brew y pensé que sería divertido.

Los aplausos nos interrumpieron y ambas observamos como la chica dejaba el micrófono y un chico tomaba su lugar. Cuando empezó a cantar, todos soltaron una pequeña risa pues no lo hacía muy bien y había elegido la canción de _"Diamons"_ de Rihanna.

—Creo que va a ser muy divertido — Comenté con una sonrisa.

* * *

Después de varias personas y un par de tragos, Emily y yo habíamos decidido pedir nachos pero nos era difícil comerlos cuando la risa no faltaba. Las personas que cantaban no eran muy buenas pero se divertían y hacían que nosotros nos divirtiéramos. De algún modo, el brazo de Emily había acabado sobre mis hombros y yo recargaba mi cuerpo sobre su costado.

Se sentía bien tenerla así de cerca, podía sentir su perfume a pesar del olor a alcohol y cigarro del bar.

—¿Por qué no cantas algo? — Me dijo ella mirándome con una sonrisa.

—¿Yo? — Levante una ceja mientras me incorporaba para verla mejor.

—¿Por qué no? Solo por diversión.

—¿Y porque no cantas tú?

—Porque se reirán de mí. Y como tú eres muy hermosa, nadie se atreverá a reírse de ti.

Sonreí. Lo único que pude escuchar fue "eres muy hermosa" y me levante del asiento caminando hacía el micrófono. Le dije al muchacho que controlaba el karaoke el nombre de la canción y el solo asintió. Tome el micrófono y segundos después la música comenzó a sonar al ritmo de " _Shape of you" de Ed Sheeran._

" _The club isn't the best place to find a lover so the bar is where I go. Me and my friends at the table doing shots drinking fast and then we talk slow"_

Cuando comencé a cantar escuche varios gritos alentadores de las personas a mí alrededor y sonreí.

 _"_ _Come over and start up a conversation with just me and trust me I'll give it a chance now take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox and then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like"_

Antes de comenzar a cantar el verso siguiente. Mi vista fue directo a Emily y se quedó ahí diciéndole que esa canción era solo para ella.

 _"_ _Girl, you know I want your love, your love was handmade for somebody like me. Come on now, follow my lead I may be crazy, don't mind me. Say, girl, let's not talk too much, grab on my waist and put that body on me. Come on now, follow my lead, come, and come on now follow my lead._

 _I'm in love with the shape of you, we push and pull like a magnet do. Although my heart is falling too, I'm in love with your body. And last night you were in my room and now my bedsheets smell like you. Every day discovering something brand new, I'm in love with your body"_

Cuando termine la canción escuche los aplausos y vi como varias de las personas que estaban ahí gritaban y levantaban las manos. Sonreí apenada y les agradecí antes de caminar hacía Emily quien me miraba con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—No sabía que cantaras tan bien — Comentó ella mientras me sentaba a su lado.

—Cuando estaba en la preparatoria cantaba en el coro de la escuela. Supongo que algo se me quedo.

—Tienes una voz hermosa — Susurró ella muy cerca de mí.

Sonreí apenada y le di un trago a mi mojito esperando que eso atenuara el calor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

* * *

—¡Dios! No podía dejar de reír con esa chica — Dijo Emily mientras me abría la puerta para salir del bar.

—Pobre chica… Pero la verdad, si fue muy divertido cuando comenzó a llorar.

Ambas reímos mientras caminábamos al coche.

—Fue una noche muy divertida — Ambas nos detuvimos al alcanzar la puerta del co-piloto y Emily estaba frente a mí con sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Sí que lo fue… Gracias — Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Emily me miro por unos segundos y sus ojos me atraparon, sentí como sus manos se deslizaban por mi cintura y cerré los ojos cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Puse mis manos sobre sus brazos y suspire cuando ella termino el beso. Fue corto pero pude sentir millones de descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo.

Los ojos de Emily se movían de un lado a otro y parecía un poco asustada.

—Lo siento… — Dijo ella apartándose de mí.

Me apresure a tomarla de la mano y me acerque de nuevo a ella acariciándole la mejilla con mi mano libre.

—Tranquila, está bien — Le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella me miro y sonrió comprendiendo que aquel beso no había sido para nada un error. Lo único que pasaba por mi mente era volverla a besar, volver a tener sus delgados y suaves labios entre los míos, pero solo sonreí.

Emily se apresuró a abrirme la puerta del auto y después subió ella. Encendió el coche y comenzó a conducir. Esta vez la observe mientras conducía y pude ver que ella también me observaba de reojo, lo que me hizo sonreír. Recargue la cabeza en el asiento del auto y deslicé mi mano sobre la suya que se encontraba en la palanca de velocidades.

* * *

El camino fue sorprendentemente corto hasta mi departamento. Emily bajó del auto y corrió para abrirme la puerta; bajé del auto con una sonrisa y tomé la mano de Emily para cercarme a ella.

—Fue una noche increíble — Susurré sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Emily me sonrió y entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los míos mientras me miraba a los ojos.

—Ali, no quiero arruinar esto, pero…

—Entonces no lo hagas — Interrumpí.

—Alguna vez tendremos que hablar de lo que paso.

Le acaricie la mejilla y por impulso me acerque a sus labios y le di un pequeño beso que me erizó la piel.

—Eres increíble — Susurró ella sobre mis labios.

—Te tengo una propuesta Em — Me alejé solo un par de centímetros de ella y la mire a los ojos — Dejemos esta noche así: perfecta. Otro día podemos hablar de todo lo que tú quieras. Te le prometo.

La mirada de Emily bajo a mis labios y sentí sus manos en mi cintura para jalarme hacía su cuerpo. Segundos después, sus labios devoraban los míos en un apasionado beso que me dejo sin aliento.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí les dejo un capítulo más de esta historia. Espero y les este gustando y espero recibir sus comentarios y gracias a todo los que apoyan esta historia.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Me desperté con una sonrisa en el rostro. Durante toda la noche y hasta en mis sueños, la noche que Emily y yo habíamos pasado se repetía una y otra vez dejándome ese buen sabor de boca del último beso.

Me apresure a darme una ducha y a cambiarme. Quería llegar al Brew por algo para desayunar, aunque eso solo era una excusa para ver a Emily. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, escogí a la primera el atuendo que quería usar y me deje el cabello suelto y ondulado. No tenía nada de especial, solo eran jeans, una blusa blanca y un saco color gris, pero sentía que se me veía bien. Me coloqué un poco de maquillaje y me apresure a salir del departamento.

Cuando por fin estuve en el Brew pude ver que Emily me daba la espalda, estaba preparando un par de tazas de café. Así que camine hacia la fila y me coloque detrás del último chico que esperaba ser atendido. Había bastante gente, pero la cajera era eficiente, atendía rápidamente y las personas en la fila se sentaban a esperar lo que habían ordenado.

Mire a la chica de cabello rubio y desordenado que atendía la caja.

—¿Qué deseas ordenar? — Me preguntó ella con una sonrisa que hacía resaltar sus ojos azules.

—Un sándwich de jamón de pavo con queso panela y un latte con un shot de expreso, por favor.

—¿El pan seria integral? — Preguntó la chica. Y yo solo asentí con una pequeña sonrisa cuando vi que Emily había volteado a mirarme.

—Serian 10 dólares, por favor.

Saque mi billetera del bolso sin dejar de mirar a Emily y le entregue un par de billetes a la chica, estaba tan distraída que no supe cuánto dinero le entregue.

—Al final de la barra te entregaran tu pedido. ¿A qué nombre seria?

—Alison.

—Muy bien. Aquí tienes tu cambio.

Quite mi vista de Emily para mirar a la chica quien me daba un billete de un dólar y asentí diciéndole "gracias" para después caminar al final de la barra.

Observe como Emily se dedicaba a preparar todo, no me importaba tener que esperar si con eso podía verla un poco más. Pude notar que Emily se ponía algo nerviosa ante mi mirada fija en ella, así que decidí mirar hacia otro lado para dejar que ella se concentrara y para no verme demasiado obvia.

—Aquí tienes — Escuche a Emily decirme.

Me gire hacía ella y observe como ponía la bolsa de papel frente a mí junto con el vaso de café. Ella me dedico una pequeña sonrisa y me di cuenta que había dejado varias órdenes previas a mi sin preparar.

—Te van a acusar de favoritismo — Susurré con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estarían en lo cierto — Me respondió de igual manera.

—Tengo que irme — En realidad no quería hacerlo, pero iba a llegar tarde a la escuela.

—Que tengas un lindo día.

Sonreí ampliamente y tome la bolsa y el café con las manos para después dar media vuelta y salir del Brew. Casi llegando a la esquina escuche la puerta del lugar abrirse y cerrarse y sonreí al escuchar mi nombre.

—Alison — Me llamó Emily. Me di media vuelta sin dejar de sonreír y la observe acercarse a mí con una pequeña sonrisa y una bolsa de papel en la mano — Olvide darte esto — Me mostro la bolsa.

—¿Qué es? — Pregunté levantando una ceja.

—Tu postre — alargo el brazo para darme la bolsa — muffin de plátano.

La mire con una pequeña sonrisa y estaba segura que lucía como una boba mirando a Emily sonriéndome. Tome la bolsa y nos quedamos unos segundos así, mirándonos. Emily miro a ambos lados y titubeo antes de acercarse un poco más a mí.

Sabía que quería besarme porque bajaba su vista a mis labios nerviosamente. Mire hacia ambos lados y di dos pasos más hacía ella dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

Emily cerró sus ojos y yo sentí un deseo incontrolable de tomarla por la cintura y devorar su labios, pero solo cerré los ojos imaginando como se sentiría.

Me separe de ella con una pequeña sonrisa mire al suelo.

—Voy a llegar tarde.

—¿Podemos vernos esta noche? — Preguntó ella tomándome tiernamente del brazo, cuidando no tirar mi vaso de café.

—Claro — No dude en responder — ¿Qué tienes planeado?

—Te debo una cena… Así que nos vemos en el Brew, después de cerrar. ¿Te parece?

Asentí y la mire una última vez antes de dar media vuelta y caminar.

* * *

—Señorita DiLaurentis — Levante la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo y volteé hacía la puerta — ¿Podemos hablar? — Preguntó la directora.

Me levante del escritorio y ambas caminamos hacia el pasillo y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

—¿Pasa algo? — Pregunté preocupada.

La mujer de cabello largo y castaño, vestida en su traje sastre de falda y saco y sus zapatos altos, nada fuera de lugar, me miro cruzándose de brazos.

—Estuve leyendo los reportes que me diste la semana pasada y estoy un poco consternada por el caso de Mathew… ¿Enserio crees que sufre de déficit de atención?

—Tome varios cursos de pedagogía y psicología. Nos enseñaban a identificar niños con problemas de aprendizaje, y definitivamente creo que Mathew sufre de eso: Dislexia y déficit de atención.

—¿Qué propones que se haga?

—Sugiero llevarlo con un especialista, un psicólogo. Y además conseguir un tutor que pueda dedicarle la atención que necesita. Así no se atrasara en la escuela.

—Entonces creo que debemos hablar con sus padres — Sugirió ella poniendo el peso de su cuerpo en una pierna.

—Mande un citatorio para que vinieran mañana. Creo que será bueno que nos acompañe.

—Lo mismo pienso… Mañana pasó por aquí a la hora de salida para que podamos conversar sobre este asunto.

Asentí y me recargue en la puerta observando como la directora se alejaba por el pasillo. En verdad me preocupaba la situación de Mathew; él era un niño bastante bueno pero sus problemas para concentrarse y entender eran bastante notables.

* * *

Durante toda la tarde, estuve pensando en la manera de decirle a la madre de Mathew que su hijo tenía problemas. Siempre es difícil para los padres escuchar que su hijo padece de alguna condición o de algún problema de aprendizaje.

Mire el reloj en mi celular y suspire sonriendo al darme cuenta que en tan solo media hora vería a Emily de nuevo. Me levante del sofá y camine hacia mi habitación para retocarme el maquillaje y asegurarme que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Salí del departamento y cruce los brazos sintiendo el aire fresco de la noche. Mire hacia el cielo y pude ver algunas nueves grises tapando la luna y las estrellas e hice una mueca. No estaba preparada para que lloviera esa noche.

Llegue al Brew sintiendo las primeras gotas señalándome que mi teoría era bastante cierta. Entre al lugar apresuradamente y me detuve en seco cuando observe por todo el lugar la luz de las velas entre la oscuridad y en medio de todo eso una pequeña mesa con un par de candelabros encendidos y un jarrón con flores en el centro.

—Hola — Me saludó Emily con una pequeña sonrisa metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans.

—Hola — Respondí con una amplia sonrisa.

Emily se acercó a mí y me extendió sus brazos para tomar mis manos.

—Espero que te guste todo lo que prepare.

—Creo que con este ambiente tan lindo, la comida va a ser lo de menos.

—Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado.

Emily me sonrió y me tomo desprevenida cuando me beso dulcemente en los labios. Correspondí a su beso y solté sus manos para tomarla por la cintura.

Nos detuvimos al sentir que el aire nos faltaba y Emily me miro sonriéndome. Me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta la mesa, moviendo la silla para que yo me pudiera sentar. Ella camino y se sentó frente a mí entendiendo su mano para tomar la mía.

Ella tomo una botella de vino que estaba en una hielera a nuestro lado y quito el corcho con facilidad sirviendo el contenido en las copas.

—¿Quieres que te sirva un poco de ensalada? — Me preguntó ella.

Asentí y ella estiro la mano para tomar la ensaladera de la mesa que estaba al lado. Sirvió en nuestros paltos un poco de una mezcla de lechugas, con varios vegetales al vapor.

—Se ve delicioso.

Emily se quedó callada durante unos segundos viendo hacía su plato y después levanto la vista para mirarme.

—Ali… Creo que necesitamos hablar.

—¿Sobre qué? — Pregunté encajando un poco de lechuga en mi tenedor.

—Sobre lo que está pasando entre nosotras — me respondió apenada.

—Sé que tenemos que hablar Em… Pero, quiero disfrutar un poco todo esto antes de que entremos a la etapa de las explicaciones — deje el tenedor en el plato y volví a tomar su mano — Para mí todo esto es nuevo, me refiero a salir con una chica, pero me agrada estar contigo y quiero disfrutar de eso lo más que pueda.

—En eso coincido contigo… Yo también quiero disfrutar de esto lo más que se pueda.

Ambas sonreímos y nos dispusimos a comer. Después de la ensalada, Emily sirvió una pasta realmente deliciosa y mientras comíamos ella hablaba sobre su día en el Brew. Ella había tenido un día agitado y Hanna, la chica de la caja y su amiga, le había dicho que yo había estado mirando a Emily como si la quisiera desnudar con la mirada. Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada y yo sentí como mis mejillas enrojecían de la vergüenza.

Después de disculparme y de que ella no le diera importancia, le platique sobre la escuela y sobre lo que enseñaba en las clases; prácticamente eran ejercicios de caligrafía y técnicas para la lectura. A eso se le agregan matemáticas básicas y un poco de arte mediante dibujos y ejercicios de destreza mental. Le platique sobre Mathew y ella enarco una ceja al escuchar sobre el niño.

La noche se pasó rápidamente entre las pláticas y la comida, la botella de vino se acabó y el reloj marco la media noche.

—Tengo que ir a casa, ya es tarde — Informe asiendo un puchero.

—¿Enserio? — Se quejó Emily — ¿Vas a ser como cenicienta y vas a correr a media noche?

—No voy a correr porque eso no se me da — Bromeé — Pero, te agradecería si me llevas a casa.

—¿Y cómo me vas a agradecer? — Preguntó ella arqueando las cejas.

—Mmmm… Averígualo — Sonreí juguetona.

* * *

La directora llego al salón de clases cuando los niños estaban saliendo. Mathew se quedó en su asiento y segundos después una mujer de tez morena clara, con el cabello castaño y ojos cafés toco a la puerta.

—Disculpen… Me mandaron a llamar.

—Debe ser la madre de Mathew — Respondió la directora — Adelante por favor.

La señora paso y camino hacía Mathew quien ya se estaba acercando al escritorio. El niño la abrazo y ella despeino su cabello ondulado.

—La razón por la que la citamos es porque tenemos cierta información de Mathew que nos gustaría darle — Continuó la directora.

—¿Pasa algo malo? — Preguntó ella preocupada — ¿Hiciste algo malo Mathew?

El niño movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en símbolo de negación.

—Mathew es un excelente niño — Comenté tratando de tranquilizarla — Creemos que Mathew tiene algunos problemas de aprendizaje — Explique — Y nos gustaría ayudarlo.

—¿Problemas de aprendizaje? — La señora frunció el ceño.

—Mathew presenta algunas señales de dislexia y déficit de atención — Continué — El mismo me ha comentado que le es difícil distinguir las letras.

—¿Es cierto eso cariño? — Preguntó mirando al niño.

—A veces tardo mucho para entender lo que la señorita DiLaurentis nos explica — Respondió el niño tímidamente.

—¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Le ayudaremos a buscar un especialista para estos casos — Respondió la directora — Y le sugerimos asesorías personalizadas para que Mathew no se atrase en clase y pueda comprender todo más fácilmente… Y creo que la señorita DiLaurentis es la indicada para eso, claro, si les parece bien a ambas.

—Por mi estaría perfecto — Respondió la señora asintiendo.

La directora me había sorprendido con esa sugerencia, pero entendía que quisiera que yo ayudara a Mathew por la confianza que el niño tenía en mí.

—Entonces solo tenemos que fijar horarios — Comenté con una pequeña sonrisa — Es muy importante la disciplina.

—Entonces déjeme hablar de esto con mi hija, para que ella se ponga de acuerdo con usted.

—¿Usted no es la madre de Mathew? — Pregunté arrugando la frente.

—No, soy su abuela… Mi hija no pudo venir ya que está trabajando — Explico con una pequeña sonrisa — Soy Pamela Fields, pero puede decirme Pam.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capitulo que espero y les guste. Gracias por su apoyo y espero sus comentarios acerca del capitulo. Por fin el secreto ah sido revelado ¿Que les parecio?**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Me había quedado con la mirada perdida en la pared, podía escuchar todo lo que decían pero no prestaba atención. La señora Pamela se apellidaba igual que Emily y ahora todo tenía sentido; Mathew tenía los mismos ojos y el mismo color de piel canela y hasta la misma sonrisa. Todos los puntos se conectaban perfectamente y no podía creer que no lo hubiera notado antes.

—¿Estás de acuerdo Alison? — Escuché decir a la directora.

Asentí rápidamente, no podía dejar que notaran que no estaba poniéndoles atención.

—Entonces, platicaré con mi hija para ver como acomodar esto de las asesorías — Pam puso la mano en la espalda de Mathew y caminaron hacía la puerta.

—Señora Fields — La llamé caminando hacia ella y se detuvieron — ¿Cuál es el nombre de la madre de Mathew? — Tenía que terminar de confirmar mis sospechas.

—Emily — Respondió la señora con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me quede estática observando como la directora, Mathew y Pam dejaban el salón. No podía moverme, mis pies estaban pegados al suelo y me había quedado ahí, mirando a la puerta.

Cuando por fin pude moverme, mi primer impulso fue tomar mi teléfono y llamar a Emily, pero antes de poder presionar la pantalla para llamarla, simplemente me quede viendo su nombre ahí, pensando en porque ella no me había dicho ese gran secreto, porque me lo había ocultado. Deje el teléfono de nuevo en mi bolsa y me recargue en el escritorio.

Emily me había mentido, me había ocultado una gran parte en su vida.

Cuando por fin pude salir de la escuela, camine hacia mi departamento con mis pensamientos revoloteándome la cabeza. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba a mitad del camino, frente al Brew.

Me detuve y vi a Emily detrás de la barra, atendiendo a las personas con una pequeña sonrisa. En mi interior había una lucha entre entrar al Brew o seguir caminando, pero la batalla final se presentó cuando Emily levanto la vista y me miro sonriéndome ampliamente. Apreté los puños y me decidí a seguir caminando no sin antes dedicarle una muy molesta mirada a Emily.

Camine tan rápido como mis piernas me permitían pero al parecer ella era más rápida.

—¡Alison!

—Tengo que conseguir un maldito coche — Susurré.

—¡Hey! — Me llamó Emily con voz agitada — ¿Qué pasa? — Me tomó del brazo para detenerme — ¿Quieres decirme que pasa?

Estire el brazo para soltarme de su mano y crucé los brazos mientras daba media vuelta para verla.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — Cuestioné molesta.

—¿De qué hablas? — Emily frunció el ceño.

—Mathew — El rostro de Emily se llenó de sorpresa y abrió la boca para hablar pero las palabras no salieron de su boca — ¿Creíste que nunca me iba a enterar? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Emily siguió sin hablar y su mirada se clavó en el suelo. Negué con la cabeza y me di media vuelta sintiendo los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Esta vez, nada me detuvo para seguir caminando.

* * *

—¡¿Un hijo?! — Exclamo Spencer.

—Así como lo oyes — Respondí entregándole una copa con vino tinto.

Spencer se acomodó en el sofá cruzando las piernas y me senté a su lado subiendo las piernas al sofá.

—No te lo puedo creer… ¿Cómo es que nunca te lo dijo?

—Es la misma pregunta que llevo haciéndome desde que me entere — Le di un sorbo a mi copa de vino — No es como que conoces a alguien y se te olvida decirle que tienes un hijo esperándote en casa.

—Tal vez no quiso ahuyentarte — Spencer se encogió de hombros.

—¿Ahuyentarme? — Levanté una ceja — Spence, me encantan los niños. No hubiera dejado de salir con Emily solo porque tuviera un hijo.

—¿Entonces porque todo este alboroto? Solo deja que te explique la situación y listo.

—Es que no es tan sencillo — Dejé la copa en la mesita de centro — Me mintió, y una relación con mentiras no lleva a ningún lado. Si eso es ahorita, imagínate después…

—Aguarda — Mi amiga levanto su mano — Aguarda un segundo — Ella dejo la copa al lado de la mía — ¿Relación?... ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? La última vez que hablamos ustedes dos eran amigas, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Nos besamos — Expliqué — Y decidimos que íbamos a dejar que las cosas tomaran su curso.

—¿Y ese curso era una relación? — Spencer sonrió — ¿Estabas pensando en estar con ella en una relación?

—Tal vez — Respondió rodando los ojos.

—¡No lo puedo creer! Estas enamorada de Emily.

—¡Eso ya no importa! — Me apresuré a decir — No puedo estar con ella si me va a estar mintiendo todo el tiempo.

—Ali… Te voy a decir la verdad porque somos amigas y eso es lo que las amigas hacen — Spencer tomo mi mano y me miro a los ojos — Estas exagerando todo esto…

—¿Estoy exagerando? — Interrumpí ofendida — ¿Cómo puedes decir que yo estoy exagerando?

Spencer rodó los ojos y después dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—Justo como lo estás haciendo ahora.

—Es que no estoy exagerando nada… Emily me ocultó algo muy importante en su vida.

—Pues tal vez tenía una razón para hacerlo — La defendió — No puedes sacar conclusiones sin haber escuchado a Emily… Tal vez tiene una muy buena razón para no decírtelo.

—¿Una buena razón? ¿Cómo cuál?

—No lo sé Ali, no tengo todas las respuestas… Pero creo que si quieres obtener todas esas respuestas, la indicada para resolver todas y cada una de tus dudas acerca del tema es Emily.

Hice una mueca ante la idea de que Spencer tenía razón. Pero parte de mí no podía dejar que lo tomara a la ligera, no podía aceptar las mentiras.

—Es que me mintió…

—Lo se Ali, pero no todas las personas son iguales — Spencer puso la mano sobre mi hombro — No puedes dejar que una sola persona marque la pauta de las demás.

—¿Enserió crees que estoy exagerando? — Pregunté arqueando una ceja.

—Creo que tienes que darle una oportunidad de que te explique todo…

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por el timbre del departamento. Arrugue la frente mientras me levantaba del sofá, no esperaba a nadie. Camine hasta la puerta y la abrí para encontrarme con Emily con el rostro lleno de pánico.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Pregunté con indiferencia.

—Quiero hablar contigo — Respondió ella con timidez.

—Estoy ocupada.

Emily desvió la mirada para ver hacía dentro del departamento y yo la seguí observando que miraba a Spencer.

Mi amiga se levantó del sofá con una pequeña sonrisa y su bolso en las manos.

—Hola Emily — Saludó ella — No se preocupen por mí, yo ya me iba.

—Spencer — Dije fulminándola con la mirada.

—Lo siento — Dijo Emily — Creo que será mejor que regrese en otro momento.

—No, claro que no — Se apresuró a decir Spencer — Yo ya me tengo que ir. Olvide que tenía una cita y se me está haciendo tarde. — Observe como Spencer salía del departamento y contuve las ganas de gritarle una grosería — Suerte — Le susurró a Emily con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Puedo entrar? — Preguntó Emily una vez que Spencer se había ido.

Me hice a un lado para indicarle que pasara y deje escapar un suspiro al cerrar la puerta. Esa era la oportunidad de aclarar todo, pero no estaba segura de estar lista para escuchar lo que Emily tenía para decirme.

—¿Cómo supiste cual era mi departamento? — Pregunté con curiosidad.

—Prácticamente me arrodille ante el conserje para que me lo dijera y me dejara pasar.

—Siéntate — Le indiqué señalando el sofá.

Ella obedeció y se sentó tomándose las manos y clavando la vista en la alfombra.

—Quiero que me des la oportunidad de explicarte las cosas — Dijo ella — Sé que cometí un error y estas molesta, pero necesitamos hablar.

—Adelante… Pero no te garantizo que las cosas vuelvan a ser como si nada hubiera pasado.

—No quiero eso… Solo quiero que me escuches.

Asentí y me senté a su lado sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estómago, las manos me sudaban y mi cabeza daba vueltas. Pero simplemente me quede ahí, callada, esperando que Emily hablara.


	8. Chapter 8

Caminé hasta el sofá con dos copas llenas de vino y me detuve al ver como Emily se había sentado en el suelo en vez del sofá.

—Espero que no te moleste, me siento más cómoda así.

Asentí y le entregue una de las copas. Lo pensé unos segundos antes de sentarme en el suelo al otro extremo de donde ella estaba y simplemente enfoque mí vista al frente esperando que ella hablara. Tardo unos segundos, la escuche respirar profundo y soltar el aire en un suspiro y por fin comenzó a hablar.

—Siento haberte mentido, pero no estaba segura de cómo lo ibas a tomar — Sentí su mirada sobre mí, pero no podía voltear hacia ella. Me sentía molesta y herida — Apenas estábamos comenzando y no sabía cómo decirte que tenía un hijo.

—Qué tal: Hola, soy Emily y tengo un hijo — Respondí con un nudo en la garganta y mi voz cargada de resentimiento.

—No lo entiendes — Giré mi cabeza para mirarla y abrí la boca para decir algo pero ella se adelantó — En verdad me gustan Alison, y quería estar segura de a dónde iba todo esto antes de dejarte entrar en la vida de Mathew.

—Soy su profesora, creo que ya estoy en su vida.

—Es muy diferente ser su profesora a ser la pareja de su madre, a ir a cenas familiares, llevarlo al parque, arroparlo por las noches, incluso ir a competencias de natación los fines de semana.

—No sabía que Mathew nadaba — Fue lo único que pude decir.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes — Emily sonrió de medio lado y se encogió de hombros y yo desvié mi vista al suelo — Cuando estaba en la preparatoria, en el último año, quede embarazada de Mathew. Ben, en ese entonces mi novio, salió corriendo cuando se lo dije y no lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces — Levante la vista y mire a Emily sintiendo la necesidad de decirle que lo sentía, pero me quede callada y deje que ella continuara — Por suerte, mis padres me apoyaron bastante y desde que Mathew nació ellos no han hecho otra cosa más que apoyarme y amar a mi hijo — Emily sonrió ante el nombre de su hijo — Mathew es la razón por la que nunca pude irme de aquí, y no me malinterpretes, amo a mi hijo con todo mi corazón.

—No lo dudo — Susurré — Pero aun no entiendo porque no me pudiste contar esto desde un principio.

—Bueno, después de Ben, me di cuenta que los chicos no eran realmente lo mío, que me gustaban más las chicas — Las mejillas de Emily enrojecieron y ella desvió la mirada por unos segundos antes de continuar hablando — Así que empecé a tener citas, ya sabes, chicas que conocía en el Brew, la mayoría venían de paso. Pero cuando les hablaba de Mathew, todas salían corriendo, parecía como si la palabra "hijo" fuera más fuerte que un gas pimienta — Sonreí ante su comentario y ella se encogió de hombros — El día que te conocí fue cuando intentaba el mundo de las citas por internet, pero al parecer eso no fue muy buena idea ya que me dejaron plantada… Y fue cuando te conocí. No sabía que eras la maestra de Mathew hasta que el empezó a hablar de ti y a decir que eras muy bella y la mejor maestra del mundo y que su maestra se llamaba Alison; así que simplemente uní los cabos, pero quise dejar que pasara un poco más de tiempo porque estaba buscando la manera de decírtelo sin que te molestaras. Pero no fue una buena idea.

—Debiste decírmelo…

—Ali, entiéndelo. No solo se trata de mí. Mathew es lo más importante en mi vida y no puedo dejar que alguien lo lastime… Y no puedo dejar que alguien entre en su vida solo para irse al día siguiente.

Di un sorbo a mi copa de vino y cerré los ojos por un momento, sabía que las razones de Emily eran válidas y que estaba cuidando la seguridad de Mathew, pero aun así no podía soportar que me hubiera mentido, sobre todo cuando se trataba de algo tan serio.

—No espero que me perdones Ali — Continuó ella — Pero espero que entiendas mis razones. Sé que te mentí, pero fue una mentira piadosa…

—Es una mentira — Interrumpí hablando entre dientes — Si hay algo que no tolero son las mentiras.

—Pero tienes que entender….

—Estuve casada Emily — La interrumpí. Ella abrió los ojos como platos y yo me dispuse a tomar todo el contenido que había en mi copa. Cerré los ojos al sentir el último trago de vino pasar por mi garganta — Estuve casada por cinco años y Jonas, mi ex – esposo, me mintió durante mucho tiempo y yo fui una ilusa que le creía todo.

—Ali, yo…

Sabía que Emily no sabía que decirme, estaba impresionada, casi tanto como yo cuando escuche las palabras salir de mi boca, podía mirarlo en sus ojos.

—Cuando éramos novios, todo era perfecto y cuando nos casamos parecía un sueño… Todos los problemas empezaron cuando tratamos de tener hijos. Descubrimos que yo padecía de una condición hormonal que impedía que mi aparato reproductor fuera un ambiente viable. Por lo mismo, comencé a subir de peso y deje de ser la esposa perfecta — Bajé la vista hacia mi copa de vino vacía y parpadeé un par de veces intentando contener las lágrimas que ardían en mis ojos — Me engaño durante dos años y yo lo sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo, porque sabía que sin el yo no sería nada. No tenía trabajo o cosas propias, todo era de él… Cuando se cansó de mí, simplemente me hecho a la calle, me dejo sin nada y me hizo quedar como una estúpida ante todos y se fue con una chica mucho más joven y más bonita — Sentí como mi garganta ardía cada vez que hablaba pero no quería detenerme, tenía que explicarle todo a Emily antes de que me arrepintiera de haber hablado — Spencer fue la única que me ayudo, me consiguió este departamento y el trabajo y pude empezar de nuevo. Ahora soy esto que ves: una mujer divorciada, que perdió todo incluyendo sus esperanzas y mi peso ideal.

Sentí la mano de Emily sobre la mía y la mire con una pequeña sonrisa. Una lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla y ella se encargó de limpiarla con su pulgar.

—Tú eres perfecta Ali — Susurró ella — Y ese tipo es un idiota por no darse cuenta y por hacerte tanto daño.

—No me gusta que me mientan Emily… No quiero vivir engañada nunca más.

—No espero que me perdones, solo que me comprendas — Emily dejó su copa de vino, la cual estaba intacta, sobre la mesa de centro frente a nosotros y se levantó del suelo. Imité sus movimientos y ella me extendió la mano ayudándome a levantarme y quedando a unos centímetros de distancia — Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, pero piénsalo y has lo que consideres correcto… Yo en verdad te quiero y me encantaría estar contigo, pero no te puedo pedir que te quedes en mi vida si tu no quieres hacerlo — Emily me sonrió melancólicamente y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla — Tomate tu tiempo para pensarlo y cuando estés lista, entonces toma una decisión.

Emily dio media vuelta y sentí como su mano se deslizaba de la mía mientras ella caminaba hacia la puerta. La observe irse y no pude decirle nada. En mi cabeza daba vueltas sus palabras y las mías. Habíamos confesado nuestros secretos y ahora no había nada oculto entre nosotros.

* * *

Desperté con el estómago revuelto y un dolor de cabeza que me hacía sentirme mareada. Mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas y la plática de anoche se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente.

Sentí el aire fresco de Rosewood y agradecí por un momento el tener que caminar hasta la escuela. Me era inevitable pasar por el Brew de camino, pero había decidido que eso no sería un problema.

Mis manos temblaban y a decir verdad mis piernas a penas respondían cuando vi que estaba a una cuadra de pasar frente al lugar en donde Emily estaba. Esta vez caminaba por la acera de enfrente y miraba a todos lados esperando no encontrarme con ella.

Para mi mala suerte, la vi ahí, de pie afuera del Brew charlando animadamente con una chica en traje deportivo. Emily le sonreía y se acomodaba un mechón de su oscuro cabello detrás de su oreja. La chica le sonrió y le tomo la mano suavemente. Sentí que algo dentro de mí comenzaba a arder, y no pude evitar entrecerrar los ojos al mirar aquella escena.

Estaba molesta, comencé a caminar más rápido y escuche como mis pasos resonaban sobre el pavimento y pude notar, antes de desviar mi mirada, que Emily volteaba hacia mí y en cambio yo seguí caminando sin prestarle más atención.

* * *

 **Se que es un capítulo corto pero por fin llegaron las confesiones. Espero les haya gustado y continúen leyendo esta historia.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, me gusta saber que piensas y también acepto criticas y sugerencias.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
